1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trim and tilt apparatus for a marine vessel propulsion machine and a marine vessel propulsion machine.
2. Description of Related Art
A trim and tilt apparatus which prevents malfunction which occurs as a trim piston moves when a tilt operation is performed has been suggested.
For example, in a hydraulic cylinder which links a ship body side and an outboard propeller side to each other at both ends, the trim piston is freely slidably inserted into a cylinder main body, a tilt piston is freely slidably inserted into the trim piston, a rod of the tilt piston penetrates the trim piston and an end of the cylinder main body and protrudes to the outside, and the tilt piston and the trim piston are integrally moved in the cylinder main body when a trim operation is performed, the tilt piston is moved in the trim piston which is positioned on a rod protrusion side end portion of the cylinder main body when the tilt operation is performed, the tilt piston and the trim piston are moved when the trim operation is performed, and means for locking the trim piston in the cylinder main body when the tilt operation is performed is provided.
An example of related art includes JP-A-8-268367.